The present invention relates generally to a gun safety device, and more particularly to a trigger lock for a gun that precludes accidental discharge thereof due to shock as well as access to the trigger.
Locks that preclude access to the trigger of a gun are well known. However, a common characteristic of known trigger locks is that movement of the trigger itself due to shock is not positively inhibited. As a result, careless handling of the gun as by, for example, dropping the gun, can result in movement of the trigger and firing of the gun due to shock. Moreover, known trigger locks generally are opened by a key which in an emergency situation may be difficult to find and/or insert into the lock mechanism.